Imouto-Sama is so mean
by Evanloki
Summary: Based on the light novel this is a continuation of the story. What is in store for these siblings? can they really go back to normal after everything that has happened? Cover image by bonecurse from deviantart
1. Chapter 1

Imouto-sama is so mean

Notes: before you read there's a few things that need to be mentioned, first off is that this is based on the light novel series I would really recommend you read it (there awesome) because it gives you a much better view in what exactly goes on in Kyousuke mind and the changes he goes though (don't panic the story's don't differ from light novel to anime you just get some extra bits and you get Kyousuke perspective and thoughts on everything that happens rather than an outsiders view so whether you have read it or not wont effect your understanding of this story)

second is the whole Imouto-sama thing, in the anime this is never mentioned but around volume 8-9 (which is quite far in) Kyousuke sometimes refers to Kirino as "Imouto-sama" in his head Imouto meaning little sister and sama being a honorific that signifies a great respect or admiration for someone or is kept for somebody of a higher rank/status this was pretty significant part in my opinion and when the story ended i came up with this as a result.

one last thing there is no over arching story here its more episodic a peek into how i feel they would act after everything that happened

here is the site that has the light novel translated in case you don't know /project/?title=Main_Page

I also I do not own Oreimo just this plot

 **Chapter 1**

It has been a week since 'that' incident and by 'that' I mean marrying my sister.

 _It sounds so gross when I think about it._

Now I know I know what you're thinking and it's not like that ok just trust me on this. After that we decided that we would return to being 'normal siblings', now I use the phrase lightly because well I hate my sister and she hates me. I don't know it's been like this for years although the past two years we have been getting on a bit better that was when I found out about my sisters hobby. I mean we actually talk to each other now which is nice for a change although we still bicker a lot. Anyway my name is Kousaka Kyousuke I am 18 years old just out of high school and am a university student.

"ughh I am so sick of this" I said in a bored tone, feeling dejected and stiff I put my pen down to stretch the stress of my studies away.

 _I could really go for some ice tea right about now_.

As I walk down the stairs to the kitchen I heard a beautiful carefree and joy filled voice coming from the living room must be my sister.

"no way? really? never would have guessed"

"hey" I said as I opened the door, my sister didn't even grace me with a look.

 _Hey at least acknowledge I'm here_.

I walk past my sister who is laying on the couch cross legged and talking on the phone, and go to the fridge.

 _Hmm Imouto-sama doesn't seem to have a drink, she's most likely been on the phone for ages, well since I'm here I may as well make her one too._

Being the awesome brother that I am I pour my sister a drink too I mean that's what brothers do it's not like I care about her personally. I walk to the living room with both drinks and put one in front of her.

"Here" I said, she totally ignores me.

 _She is so irritating I do something nice and she ignores me, Imouto-sama seems awfully cold today I wonder what's bugging her._

I sit down on the opposite couch and start reading a manga with my drink. While I'm doing this let's talk about my sister her name is Kirino 16 years old. A freshman in high school awesome in her studies an amazing athlete, beautiful beyond all measure, a model, great fashion sense and all round perfect person someone who you can really admire a total opposite of her brother.

Today she is wearing a v-neck with no sleeves a mini skirt and pink knee high sock. The aura around her is difficult to approach only the bravest dare try, its almost other worldly the best description is exactly like a rose utterly stunning yet very thorny

 _Why did that last word excite me a little._

As she sat there continuing to talk a I keep taking glances well I say glances but its difficult to tear my gaze away it almost hurts. Right from her chestnut brown hair to her cute ears down to her neck, her skin is smooth and looks very soft its milky white almost tasty I tried to imagine the feeling of her skin on my lips and almost found myself licking my lips in embarrassment I look away to my book.

 _Crap I hope she didn't see that._

I turn a page not reading anything I take another look her lips are small and pink, I recalled the time that I had experienced there sweetness I started to heat up I continued to gaze, her shoulder is exposed as well and there's no bra strap.

 _She could slip out of that so easily._

She always held her chest out she is a proud creature, it's not a big chest but well rounded you could grasp them in your hands quite fully, her waist is slender and tight she has a wonderful hourglass figure her hips are round and full.

 _It's a shame she's sitting down_

"tch" my sister clicked her tongue

I'm wrenched out of my gaze and make eye contacted with her she gives me a very small but a wicked grin if you blinked you would have missed it.

 _Damn it she noticed me checking her out._

I look at my manga again and turn a page feigning ignorance, I try to resist looking again but my instincts win out but when I gaze upon her again I notice something interesting.

 _I don't believe it she's just playing with me I may as well enjoy this._

Kirino continues to talk nonsense on the phone as I begin to phase out again. she has a very short skirt on that rides up her tender white thighs almost to her arse being a sprinter they have great tone and definition.

 _Hmm knee high socks never seen her wear those before, must be new iv never really been in to them before and I think white tends to suit her better black clashes with her brown locks then again she is wearing white under there._

Look I just happened to notice they were white ok it's not like I was trying to look under her skirt it just happened got it. While I was reading I continue to take small glances. Kinino continues to ignore me and at some point she picks up her tea and drinks it.

 _Hey come on the least you could do is thank me is that so hard?_

Annoyed at my sisters manners I finish my tea and the page I was on.

 _wait I have no idea what I just read._

I picked both our glasses up and put them away.

 _Great now I have to go back to study still thanks for the meal sis._

I sigh loudly concealing the smile from being able to have such a view and start my way back upstairs, as I put my hand on the doorknob to leave Kirino said

"Hey" in a cold voice.

 _I swear she does this every time ignores me till I'm just about to leave the room._

"Yeah" I replied in a apathetic tone turning around.

"what the hell's with that attitude?"

"nothing just your manners"

"excuse me? I was talking on the phone" she said rather high handed

 _No you weren't you were just pretending near the end I saw it._

"Whatever Ayase wants to come over and talk" she let out a sigh, seems that this is what was bugging her.

"So? What's that got to do with me?" I said in unconcerned tone.

"Everything you idiot 'hmp'" Kirino turned away pouting.

 _Why the hell you mad at me for?_

"Life counselling all three of us and you had better not drool over Ayase pervert"

"Fine fine I'll be there" I walked out the living room and went back to my room to study.

 _Life counselling? All three of us? I wonder what's going on?_

'Life counselling' has a few meanings between me and my sister A. Kirino wants to complain to me. B. Kirino wants to play a erogue with me. C. Kirino and me have something important to talk about. D. Kirino wants me to take her out, on an outing now not a date stop assuming stuff.

 _hmm must be something important._

Later that day when I was in my room someone knocked on the front door.

 _That must be Ayase ahh my angel I can't wait to see you_.

Ayase is like my sister she is really hot she is also a model black long haired girl and is just sweet although she does have a dark side. I felt a chill as I recalled it.

I really hope she's not mad.

*Bang* it came from my sisters room.

That's Imouto-samas way of saying she wants me to go in.

I got into my sisters room to find Ayase and Kirino sitting on the bed opposite each other, as I walked in Kirino clicked her fingers.

"sit" Kirino ordered.

 _I'm not a dog damn it, I don't know why I am sitting down on my cushion rather than arguing that but whatever._

The room became deathly quiet as I sat down you could tell this was something important.

 _Ok I had better come up with a topic to ease the tension._

With a smile I began with.

"so Ayase how is your new high-"

"about you two"

 _Don't cut me off ._

Ayase was clearly in no mood for idle talk.

"Is it true you two aren't dating any more?" Ayase said in a rather displeased tone

 _ah so this is what it was about no wonder._

Yes it's true that I did used to date my sister. It was about a month and a half nothing happened between us, ok well we kissed once... fine fine twice but there was it nothing else. Kirino told Ayase what had happened I don't know what she said about it but considering that she confessed to me before it happened it was probably not good, well at least for me.

"yes it's true we are not dating" Kirino answered.

"so you both are single?"

 _Hey wait I don't like were this is heading._

"*sigh* yes I suppose you can say it like that" Kirino was clearly not interested in the matter.

"that's good" Ayase smiled as she said.

"in that case I have something to say to onii-san" Ayase turned to me.

Ahh no no no this is bad Kirino will not be happy.

"well onii-san I'm assuming you will be going out with me then"

"haaaa?" Kirino turned to me in shock clearly Ayase kept quiet about her confession.

 _Oh no I'm screwed what the hell Ayase you didn't say anything? And why is it that that was a demand rather than a request?_

I put on a forced smile as I answered.

"well you see about that-"

"LIKE HELL HE WILL" Kirino was furious.

"why not onee-san? you are just brother and sister now so what's the problem?" Ayase quickly replied

See let me explain, me and Kirino have tried to have this 'dating other people' discussion before when we agreed to end things. However we could never come up with a solution neither of us could stand the idea of the other getting a lover, every time we talked about it we would argue about it for ages. As a result we silently agreed that this topic would be put into the 'taboo topics box' and that we would deal with it when the time came.

"no way there is no way I will let this disgusting gross siscon pervert anywhere near you Ayase"

 _Hey Imouto-sama that's going a little far isn't it?_

"I don't mind after all I love onii-san if he wants another little sister then I could be one" Ayase said a rather seductive way

"no way you couldn't be his little sister" Kirino refused

"Ayase would make an awesome little sister" I announced.

 _Wait what did I just say that? do I have a death wish? I must be insane, need to recover._

"umm what I mean is Ayase has that feel of a little sister you know it's not like I want her as one" I said nervously

"onii-san stop being so dishonest" Ayase said in a cheerful voice.

 _Are you trying to piss Imouto-sama off._

Kirino shoulders started to tremble her eyes burned with fury.

"tell me Kyousuke what exactly did you feel from Ayase" she said in a cold, dead and oppressive manner.

 _That's what your annoyed about?_

"I didn't feel anything from Ayase" I replied on the edge of panic

"get out" Kirino spat.

"get out get out GET OUT"

I quickly got up and to the door, I swear her eyes were burning holes in my back, just as I was leaving Kirino said.

"you idiot"

Now Kirino likes to call me an idiot a lot however this one is the worst kind it's a you-are-totally-getting-scolded-later kind of idiot.

 _Today is going horribly._

A little while later Ayase left the house, after I heard the front door close I began to break out in a cold sweat.

 _Here she comes I am so screwed._

Kirino footsteps sounded like death bells signalling the grim reapers coming, the footsteps stopped in front of my door and then something truly terrifying happened. Kirino opened my door with a bright smile on her face and rosy cheeks she asked.

"aniki would you mind coming to my room for a bit teehee"

 _Ahh Imouto-sama I would love to your just so cute ...wait something's wrong about this._

Every fibre of my being screamed "it's a trap don't go"

"well I would love to"

 _Ahh what am I saying, damn it stop being so cute that's cheating._

"but sorry I have to study"

 _Yes that's it I have to study perfect plan._

"but aniki really I insist please come with me" Kirino said as she crept towards me

"s-sorry but I cant"

And I kid you not I heard something snap when I said that. Kirino flew towards me grabbing my ear and yanking it down.

"ahhh what the hell" I protested

I fell off my chair while Kirino continued to pull on my ear. She held it down low so the only way I could move was to do so on my hands and knees, as a result Kirino started to walk me to her room.

 _Ahhhh damn this hurts so much ahhhhh not to mention humiliating I want to die just someone please kill me._

I mean come on I was being dragged into my sisters room by the ear like a dog, can you just imagine that for five seconds I mean this is what it's like with her its insanity. As we got to the hall I became more subdued in order to ease the pain, while we were walking I barked.

"can you please let go of my ear I am not a dog" I said rather annoyed.

"you may as well be its seems your willing to hump any leg and as your owner I have to teach you otherwise" Kirino coldly rebuked.

 _Aww its sweet you think of yourself as my owner kinda means you want to take care of me, wait no that's bad I didn't mean that I am not an M, not an M, not an M, not an M I refuse to accept it._

I quickly dashed away the warm feeling that arose from Kirinos comment and we arrived at my sisters room, with this Kirino let go of my ear.

 _Ahhhh the relief thank you so much Imouto-sama. wait why am I thanking her?_

As I was about to sit on my cushion without thinking.

 _Ugh this really is becoming a habit._

Kirino snatched it away saying.

"even a dog like you should know I'm not happy, kneel"

She pointed to a spot in front of the bed. Kirino then sat down crossing her slender legs, I obediently did what she asked while I was holding my ear with teary eyes.

 _Imouto-sama is so mean._

"Imouto-sama is so mean" I sighed.

"haaaaa?" Kirino said with a questioning face and a surprised tone.

 _Shit did I just say that out loud? no don't tell me, shit I have never actually called Kirino that before ahh this day keeps getting worse._

"n-nothing" I turned away stealing the occasional glance.

Kirino put on mischievous smile her eyes twinkled with a child like glee.

 _Oh I love that smile it always brings out the best in Imouto-sama its just pure bliss to look at._

I always felt a chill accompanying that smile but it wasn't a bad one, when that chill came from my sister I rather enjoyed it, it's a bit of a thrill I'm not sure when this started to be the case.

"aniki what did you just call me?" Kirino asked in a playful manner.

"nothing I didn't say anything" I tried to deny

"really you are terrible at lying"

Kirino stood up from the bed and she leaned over I could feel her warm gentile breath on me. my gaze shifted down from her eyes towards the neck the creamy white smooth skin her v neck hung down low as my gaze slowly wanders down her body her cleavage is wide open for all (me) to see rounded orbs of beauty a pure white frilly bra can be seen. she knows what she's doing Kirino wraps her arms around my neck

"don't you love me?" she says in a coy manner

 _This is so unfair to use that ageist me._

"like I said I didn't say anything" I replied rather sheepishly

"UGH you are soo annoying" she kicks me down and starts stomping on me

"honestly when did you get so full of yourself thinking you can just lie like that"

"oww that hurts mind you" I calmly stated.

"Whatever go on shoo dog I don't want you here now"

I walked hastily to the door in case she remembers to scold me, but for some reason while my hand was on the doorknob I decided to turn around and poke my tongue out at Kirino.

"UUGH GET OUT" Kirino cried in frustration I slipped out before the cushion she threw at me hit.

"I HATE YOU THE MOST ANIKI" I chuckled as she said that

 _I love you the most too imouto-sama._

As a brother now not in any romantic sense, I wish you would just leave be and trust me when I say that. when i got in to my room I sat down and let out a huge sigh.

"ugh I need some relief after that my heart is still pounding"

As I said this I heard a sound from my sisters room close to the wall as I listen carefully I could not hear a thing which was odd. Normally I could tell what she was doing in her room without even trying.

 _Wait is she eavesdropping on me? Aww can't exactly have any fun thinking about Imouto-sama if she's... wait no what the hell is wrong with me I can't do that and think of her...but she is listening and it would be fun to tease her ...that's no excuse in fact that's worse...but last time I did it thinking of her NO NO NO I have never done that honest a better reason I can't let her have the satisfaction of hearing me do that if I do then she wins._

I went to the wall next to my bed and gave it a quick knock I proudly said.

"try again some other time I'll do it all night then"

 _WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?_

"gross p-pervert why would I want that idiot" was her reply, I heard her move away from the wall only to return a minute later.

 _whoa she really is a perv she wants to hear me that badly? I had better watch out for that in the future._

The rest of the day was uneventful. And I learned something new that my sister is a bigger pervert then I thought. But it was hard to relax because I knew that tomorrow would be a tough battle as well.

"Imouto-sama is so mean"

 **Kirino**

 _Ughhh that bastard I wish he would have just give in like a good boy and tell me what he said ughhh._

I was terribly frustrated after my stupid brother refused me.

 _I hate it, what was it he said? Imouto-sama? honestly when did he start thinking so highly of me? well I mean it's only natural I guess. Still I want to hear him_ _say it again seems I'm gonna have to keep pushing him for it. Imouto-sama._

I began to smile when I recalled what he said.

 _Ahhhh damn it I can't help but get a little happy when I think of him calling me that. I wonder._

I got onto my bed and put my ear ageist the wall

"ugh I need some relief after that my heart is still pounding" I heard my brother say.

 _Damn I was so close if only I teased him a little longer he would have cracked, I wonder what he would have done if he did._

I began to have a warm and kind of urging feeling like I was craving something as I began to think of the possibilities of what may have been.

 _No no no it's not like I'm hoping for anything like that ugh he always does this to me it just pisses me off._

I unconsciously hit the wall lightly to vent my frustration

 _Shit I hope he didn't hear that._

I froze on the spot daring not to breath in case he hears me (the wall between us is very thin) I began to hear movement from his room he had gotten on to the bed.

 _What no way he's gonna do THAT? now? I mean it's not the point iv already heard him plenty of times NO that's not it. Ugh why am I kind of looking forward to it. AHHHHH get out of my head._

While trying desperately to coax certain...thoughts out of my head I heard a sudden knock from the other side of the wall.

"try again some other time I'll do it all night then"

 _WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?_

I immediately jumped back off the bed away from the wall

"gross p-pervert why would I want that idiot" I replied out of instinct.

 _Ahhh what the is wrong with me? I can't believe I even got a little excited Grrrrrr damn that bastard. Still there is a chance that he might say Imouto-sama again soooo maybe I should listen in anyway. There's no other reason._

I convinced myself to go back hoping he won't notice as I did this I began to plot ways to tease those words I wanted to hear out of his mouth.

"Imouto-sama is so mean"

I couldn't help but smile tomorrow will be fun "Imouto-sama"


	2. Chapter 2

Imouto-sama is so mean

Note: i just wanted to say thanks for reading also feel free to comment or message me any views or criticisms you have on this story

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning in my cold and rather bleak room, it was a Sunday and i really wanted to just stay in bed but that's not allowed.

 _I suppose i should wake HER up._

I didn't bother to change and just left the room with just my boxers and a t-shirt which i slept in. I walked out into the hallway and strode to my sisters room this was another habit that i have picked up as of late.

 _Ugh why do I have to wake her up EVERY morning, she even has the nerve to get pissy if i get dressed before wakening her saying "don't bother getting dressed to wake me up it's regrettable to have to see you like that but time is more important" I used to believe her but after yesterday and the fact that she most of the time goes back to sleep I'm a little more suspicious._

Not enough to bother getting changed mind you. I got to Kirinos room and opened the door at that point something occurred to me.

 _Didn't her door always used to be locked? Now it's open all night, well I mean it would have to be for me to wake her up...almost feels like an invitation no wait what am i thinking._

I shook the little lust leprechauns that begin to settle in my head, as i opened the door i found myself enticed by a sweet smell that hung in the air it was a comforting and relaxing smell, for some reason i always calmed down when i was in here.

"Kirino" I said while yawning.

I walked towards my sisters bed at the end of the room the head of her bed was up against the wall that separated our rooms. As the morning revealed itself behind the curtains the light sauntered through the cracks to shine down onto the bed, under the evocative rays my sister laid there her blanket only coming up to her waist.

"imouto-sama" I whispered.

 _Wait isn't that my shirt?_

As I gazed down at her finding the ruffled bed head rather appealing, her shallow breath punctuated the movement of her delicate chest on which was in fact my shirt it was creased and crumpled and was rather loose on her, the peaks and troughs of my shirt casted shadows in the morning light, they shifted in tune to the rhythmic movement of her chest the twin peaks presided over all as my shirt clung closely to them revealing smaller a bump on each one, they threatened to spill over the one solitary button which kept them sealed up her skin was as normal not a blemish or mark, scar or spot perfection. perfection as a normal state of being was what summarized this beast as i looked down the peaks past the curvy valley of her waist at the end of my shirt a small strip of skin peeked over the blanket a trace of blue accompanied it.

 _Blue i wonder if there striped?_

I quickly stepped back to prevent myself from doing something stupid the effect was... stimulating.

 _I really can't handle this kind of mental bombardment THIS early in the morning i mean show me a guy who can._

I took a deep breath to collect myself.

 _Ok let's just get this over with._

I kneeled down next to the bed and grabbed Kirinos shoulder and started to shake her awake.

"Hey Kirino Kirino HEY WAKE YOUR ASS UP"

"Mmm"

She sluggishly began to stir giving a loud yawn, as she blinked her crystal blue eyes open she sat up as she noticed me she said in a sickly sweet voice

"Morning onii-chan"

She wrapped her hands around me.

"I just want you to know that i love you onii-chan"

I felt a shiver down my spine as my stomach dropped, I felt sick i prepared my finger and thumb and gave my sister a flick on the forehead.

"That was seriously gross you know" i said.

Reverting back to her enchanting scowl she wearily smiled at me.

"Whatever i didn't think i would get much of a reaction anyway you really are an M aren't you?"

"No i just think your perfect the way you are now it was only weird cus you weren't acting like yourself" i refuted.

She quickly turned away and I'm pretty sure i saw her blushing but there were more pressing matters.

"So why are you wearing my shirt anyway?" i questioned.

She looked down realizing what she was wearing.

"T-this is nothing i was uncomfortable in my normal pyjamas so i looked for something else" she quickly replied while still refusing to look at me.

"So you snuck into my room last night while i was asleep and stole my shirt?" i accused i was now making a scowl of my own.

She turned around to face me with a mocking smile as she gracefully flicked her hair back with her hand "hmph what's with that face? it's like you think it's your room and your stuff"

"it is MY stuff and it is MY room"

Kirino gave a sigh of resignation "tell me if you give a dog a kennel is it the dogs kennel or the owners"

I was hesitant and confused at the sudden change in topic "well i guess it's the owners right?"

My sister beamed with a smile "precisely the same thing applies here good boy"

She ruffled my hair her hand was so soft and calming it was difficult to fuel the resentment at that statement when she was making such a cute and genuine smile.

"I'm not a dog" I weakly protested pushing her hand away.

"of course you're not"

A spark of surprise showed on my face with a strange encroaching feeling of loneliness, it was but a brief moment as i was interrupted.

"your MY dog and mine alone" she triumphantly announced.

I still find it amazing she can say such coincided stuff with that alluring smile, i sigh in exasperation and maybe maybe just a little of relief.

"Whatever I'm going back to bed" i got up and was about to make my way to the door.

"Hang on" i froze on the spot and turned to face Kirino a minute passed in silence.

"Ok you can go now"

 _What the hell is with that?_

As i got to the door i was interrupted for another time.

"Wait" i froze again.

 _Ugh why can't i ever just ignore her its infuriating._

"Come here for a second" she beckoned me towards her.

"What" i said.

As i got half way across the room she said.

"Stop" i stood still and glared at her while she mealy replies with a innocent smile.

"Ok you can go now" i turned away in a huff as i heard a giggle sneak away from her.

 _Is she doing this on purpose? what the hell for?_

"Oh one last thing" she said as i got to the door a second time.

"What" i said annoyed.

"Hey less of the attitude" she scolded.

"Sorry"

 _Wait why am i apologizing?_

Kirino let another snicker slide.

 _What on earth is she thinking?_

"Anyway your gonna do your homework today"

"What i already did my assignment yesterday though?" i replied confused.

"Not that homework idiot MY homework"

 _I should of guessed._

"Oh come on can't i just sleep" i protested again exasperated.

"Do you think those girls are just going to wait for you forever. that's why you can't get a girlfriend" she accused with a disapproving expression.

 _No i can't get a girlfriend because of a certain someone._

I dared not speak my mind though.

"Fine whatever just give me your laptop and i'll go start it then" i replied wearily.

"Hell no god knows what you will look at on your own" she visible shivered.

"Oh come on that was ONE time can't you just forget about it"

"I wish i could" she glared fiercely at me.

"Look im sorry for being a guy please just forgive me" i pleaded.

"Never" she replied coldly.

Finally thinking of a good come back to this situation i said.

"Ok fine i'll just wait here as you get dressed than that ok with you?"

I crossed my arms and smiled as i faced her and just to be clear i wasn't smiling at the thought of her undressing i swear just you know my victory.

"Go on get out you perverted dog and you had better not be asleep when i get there" she scolded once again.

I got into my room and jumped into bed welcoming the warmth it brought with it

 _Not cute defiantly not cute._

Kirino

As my stupid brother left taking his perveyness with him, I laid back down feeling total refreshed at getting the chance to mess with him and show him whose boss finding it difficult to bury the smile i submit to my bodily urge.

"pff hahahahaha"

I started laughing and giggling holding my stomach trying not to let it get too loud, after a few minutes i relaxed and let out a gratifying sigh.

 _Honestly your too easy if you keep just doing what i tell you so readily your gonna get taken advantage of by some other women like HER._

I felt the pit of my stomach lurch and my blood started to boil i was getting irritated.

 _Just thinking about her is pissing me off and her whole "innocent" act made me sick i hope i never have the pleasure of seeing those glasses again._

"Ugh looks like I'll just have to take care of him" i said to no one in particular.

I got dressed i decided that i would keep the shirt on for now he seems to rather like it, not that there's anything i could wear that he wouldn't like. I put on a white bra as well as the shortest shorts i could find as i looked in the mirror the illusion was complete with the bra being a neutral colour it still looked like i wasn't wearing one except now they seemed far more voluptuous with a deeper cleavage, and due to the shirt being rather long with the shorts it gave the sense that i wasn't wearing anything down there either.

I smiled as i thought of the reaction i might get his big brown pervy eyes checking me out like a hungry dog, his face when mentally stripping me down, the redness of his cheeks when i catch him checking me out, as he does what i say like it's just natural telling him off for the smallest things and seeing him pout relishing in the what he might be thinking as he plays a game in which he strips down and fucks his sweet innocent sister.

My breath started to become laboured and ragged as the heat and urges began to rise, i looked in the mirror to find myself completely red gulping down long deep breaths i tried to calm down.

 _Calm down deep breaths no need to get worked up._

As the colour in my cheeks started to fade out i began to cool and calm.

 _Ugh that bastard its always the same when i think of him oh well ill get him back now._

I opened the door to quickly look down the hall way just in case someone was there. I mean it would be catastrophic to sneak into anikis room like this only to have mom or worse yet dad see me I don't think I could clear that misunderstanding.

As I confirmed that there was no one there i tip toed down the hall and i opened the door to my brothers and causally waltzed in.

 _I can't wait to see his face._

However i was greeted by the drone of blissful snores.

 _That idiot how the hell could he fall asleep._

I walked over to my anikis bed which was parallel to the wall, he was laying on top of the bed in his boxers he was completely out he innocently laid there on his stomach, his back seemed board his shoulders gave the impression that they could hold the sky despite not being the most athletic type, the loose t shirt he wore gave little justice to is toned arms remembering them around me filled me with a warm sense of security I noted the various small scars that blemished the skin.

 _This one was when he climbed a tree to get my balloon that i let go_ _oh this one was from the time we were play fighting._

His hair was dishevelled which amplified the look of serene sleep, his face was calm and untroubled with life he was even drooling, his legs were thick they must of grown strong from all the times he picked me up and supported me over the last year and a half although they were hairy.

 _Honestly he's like an ape._

Poised ready to elbow drop him a sudden thought dawned on me.

 _Maybe it's a good opportunity to do THAT._

Yes it's not often I get to go into his room without him knowing its perfect, I quickly put my plan into motion and dive under the bed while there I notice plenty of room, under there I found the box that I was looking for it was in the usual place I swear it felt slimy to hold but oddly enough it was extremely light, I quickly opened the box to inspect the contents there was only one book.

 _Wait calling it a "book" is a little to elegant for this thing._

There was only one vulgar fire kindling set inside.

 _Ugh its always glasses what's so good about them anyway? It's true that anikis whole disgusting collection was mysteriously found completely burned to cinders in the new year clean up, and the fact that it was in the bin that I threw out proved nothing but still he's only gotten one since then? Also its untouched no crises no folds or bookmarks it's like it's never been used._

I wondered for several moments trying to make sense of it.

 _I mean this is my perv brother we're talking about he must have more hidden else were._

But eventually I gave up, not wanting to waste this opportunity I reluctantly took the box back to my room where I quickly threw away the vile scrap paper. Opening my treasure trove I was greeted by my children a warm fuzzy excitement was corseting through my veins it urged me to squeal at the top of my voice however I struggled to contain it.

I took another deep breath this always happened when I opened my sanctuary. I spotted one of my many stacks of Doujinshi and began to start packing it away into anikis box. See my collection is starting to kinda get out of hand so I need to make space I figured I could box most of the books and stick them under his bed.

After several minutes I moved a total of five box's full to the brim with art under his bed.

 _He's probably going to whine and complain about this oh well you know what they say better to ask for forgiveness then permission._

By this time I had changed into something more causal not wanting to encourage him to disobey me. I poised once more for an elbow drop as i gracefully leaped into the i came crashing down on his slumber.

"ahhh what the hell Kirino"

"whatever its your own fault for sleeping when I told you not too"

"but it's a Sunday"

"just get up and do your homework"

He reluctantly got up and sat on his desk to boot up the laptop, the rest of the day was uneventful however i was still trying to think of a plan to try to get him to spill it but there were few opportunities till around one in the afternoon when aniki said he was going to the convenience store.

 _Perfect_

A giddy smile was on my face as my plan came together. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Imouto-sama is so mean chapter 3**

 **Writer's note;** whoa that was a long trip to the convenience store feels like it's been years. Anywho where was I?

The day was still gloomy despite it being just past midday, after a long stretch of my sister's "homework".

 _Honestly is this how i'm gonna spend my youth at university? playing eroge on my days off?_

I stood up from my desk, a brief sigh under my breath punctuated my disappointment as I did so.

 _At least she's here_.

As I looked down at my sister's charming bronze hair, elegantly hanging down loose, not a hair out of place nor split end, its silky nature caressed her devilish face, a small amount of warmth came fourth.

 _I mean i guess it could be worse._

"Right i'm going out want anything?" I asked feeling it was the natural thing to do.

"Ummmm yes"

"Ok what?"

"Don't know guess, surprise me" She said like a queen to her jester.

 _Do we really have to do this?_

It was one of her favourite games the "Yes i definitely know what i want but if you guess wrong then you're just an idiot that doesnt know me well at all"

And worst of all she made sure I would be reminded.

"Just tell me and stop being difficult"

"Don't wanna it's no fun that way" She exclaimed in a childish manner as she turned her head away.

 _Wait? did you just admit you enjoy doing this_?

"Umm i don't know chocolate?" A sigh sprang ahead of the sentence.

"Are you even trying? quit with the attitude you dog" Even though it was a sideways glance I had stared at that face enough times to know when she's scowling.

"Come on please be nice ok, how about ice tea?" I pleaded.

"Idiot we already have that" As she was sat on the desk chair she started to look for imperfections on her nails in a rather casual manner.

 _Great the name calling started...wait I feel like I skipped something._

"Ok how about a magazine?" Her sweet ears twitched.

"Hell no you would probably just grab some smut knowing a gross perv like you" Her venom tipped words hit close to home.

"Says the one with stacks of porn in her room" I retaliated, She quickly turned scowl in tow.

 _Ha I don't even have any, like I need it._

"The contents under your bed begs to differ" She said in her coy manner. A triumphant look was carved on her face as her cat like smile grew. Her crystal clear blue eyes staring straight though me.

I quickly bolted under the bed to check. Her snigger lost to the wind as I moved.

 _I'm sure I didn't have any wha what THE HEELLLL?_

"THE HELL IS THIS DOING HERE THERE ARE LIKE 3-4 BOXS OF YOUR PORN UNDER HERE" My muffled fury was on display as I cried from under the bed.

"Six actually and how dare you call such artwork porn. Besides that's not mine it's under **your** bed. Who do you think dad's gonna believe the disgusting siscon or the angel daughter?" The voice was playful with a sadistic underline.

 _Ok it couldn't get worse._

I was on my knees at this point "please imou-cough Kirino just tell me what you want so i can get it"

 _Why do I have to beg for you to tell me what to do?_

"Ummmmmmm hmmmmmmmm I don't know" She looked down on me past the bridge of her adorable nose, elegantly crossing her supple legs over as a canine gave her smile a menacing edge.

"Ah i got it" She continued " I want some of my favorite snacks, another bottle of shampoo I always use, as well as the most recent fashion magazine I was in and something healthy too please" She gave me an innocent look before turning around to play her eroge.

 _See you can be nice_.

"And make it snappy not that i want you back here anytime soon" Her mean spirited nature was back.

 _I take that back not cute at all_.

Wait I meant to say nice not nice at all, not cute i don't even think of her like that.

"Ok then i'm off your aniki will be back soon don't miss me too much" I said ruffling her hair.

 _So soft_

"Go die you perv and quit with that creepy smile" She slapped my hand away quickly.

 _ **That's** the thanks i get?_

And I'll have you know i was not smiling not at all.

"Are you sure they live here? we've been out here for ages" A voice across the street from the Kosaka residence said in a tiring tone.

"Yes definitely I followed him home after university I am one hundred percent sure he lives here i've also seen his sister walk in once" Her words whereas wired and energetic as she herself was. Giddy with the opportunity to meet them properly.

"Really?! I would of thought a model's house would be more impressive and to think they live together...kinda naughty...wait do you think they have done…. **that** yet?!" the faces of the duo became a burning hot red.

"M-m-maybe" silence took them both as the gears in their heads began to work "There he is let's follow"

 **Kirino**

As soon as aniki left the house I strained my hearing and waited. While I held my breath minutes past with no sign of him returning.

 _Is he gone?_

Finally satisfied that aniki had truly gone, I leaped into his unoccupied bed grabbing one of his pillows in an attempt to smother myself while kicking my feet in frustration.

 _I almost had him I swear he almost said it_.

I took a deep breath of the intoxicating scent that was my aniki and sighed.

 _Honestly you shouldn't go touching me with no warning idiot_.

It seemed that recently every time he touches me a debilitating surge of hot energy almost like electricity runs through me, making me nervous it was peppered with a fuzzy feeling of warmth.

 _I HATE IT it feels like i'm just gonna grab him tight, pull him in_ _and then…...ahhhhhh._

I started to kick my feet in anger at my own stupid reaction and thoughts.

 _Every time he's in the room I just…..grrrr….why cant I just act...normal?_

This wasn't accurate I was acting normal normal in our sense. but I wanted I different kind of normal it's difficult to describe but I just know I want more.

 _I wish he would just go for it and just you know_.

I squealed into the pillow as my face burned as embarrassment dug in it heels

 _I'm not even sure what I want_.

After I had time to cool down I sat up and grabbed my phone.

 _I don't get much opportunity to do this since it's hard to do when he's here but if he's on the phone it'll be easy._

 **Writers note;** sorry that this is a lot shorter than the previous chapters but i just wanted to get it out there. Also its nice to slip back into this world after a long dose of life work life mostly and romantic life which was horrible turns out not easy to find someone that appreciates your hobby anywho enjoy. working on chapter four as we speak hopefully will not disappear for a year.


	4. Chapter 4

Imouto-sama is so mean chapter 4

*sigh*

 _This is such a waste I already have this one, I could just give her that one, save the cash._

"No there's no way I could let her know that I collect all the magazines that she models in."

The sound of my own words almost echoed off the colourful ad brimming walls of the convenience store. As you can imagine it being a sunday it was quiet almost no one here. Still holding the magazine in my hands, I debated the best thing to do.

" _ewww it's soo gross that you buy every mag i'm in, I bet a siscon like you gets off on it" she shivered._

"Yeah that's how it would probably go, so i'm just gonna have to suck it up. *Tch* " I clicked my tongue in annoyance it was a recently picked up habit of the past month or so.

A deep sigh invaded the vacuum of sound that was left behind, closing my eyes and massaging the bridge of my nose I was coinciding. I mean it's totally normal that I would collect them i'm really proud of her and it's totally logical to hide them too, because you know she would think it's weird which it's not….yeah totally not.

I continued around the store slowly looking over everything. You may be wondering that Kirino already told me what she wanted so this should be easy right? You are sorely mistaken.

I was looking at a shelf that was in the opposite corner of the shop with a variety of hair products. Going from top to bottom I debated each one.

 _Why the hell are there so many *tch* at least give me a brand. So which one would be her favorite?_

I began to start putting together a profile of what she would like.

 _Soooo what's the most expensive thing here?_

I found the most expensive bottle that was on the shelf, as I was just about to throw it in my basket with the magazine (that I had regrettably decided to buy) I caught some of what it said. 100% guaranteed to make your hair silky smooth with a glossy shine. I stopped something nagged me, it was almost like a key turned in my head, a memory popping up as a result.

It was three months ago a Saturday I know because I went to akiba with Kirino it had also been raining, she wouldn't stop complaining about it. We had stopped in a shop to pick up some stuff on the way back home. My sister was wearing long jeans they were tight too giving her bum fantastic definition, with low cut top that exposed her perfect white skin and was loose enough that with good practice and height you could see down it.

 _Purple bra…...NOT THAT I CARED NOR IS IT AN IMPORTANT POINT._

She also wore a jacket that day it constantly got in the way of my view.

 _Must have been cold that day._

She picked up a bottle of shampoo a rather cheap one too.

I gasped in a joking tone " what's this? You didn't buy the most expensive one? Are you ok should I phone an ambulance?" I said in exaggerated fashion.

"Shut up pig I'm not some gold digging harlot that just likes shiny things. Plus that expensive big brand stuff has tons of harsh chemicals in them, don't get me wrong they work but will do more damage in the long run, I wouldn't touch them the only way to get perfect hair like mine is good diet and constant care it's common sense idiot" She made a toothy grin as she puffed out her soft perky chest.

Struck down by a very clearly well practiced speech I was in awe a chill ran laps up my back.

"A woman's world is so much scarier"

Brought back to reality I put the bottle back.

 _So I need something a lot more gentle._

I found another bottle it was cheaper but out of the rest of them these ones claimed. Save your hair no harsh chemicals only natural ingredients. However another problem arose.

 _These are all scented which one should I get?_

I picked a few going through them one by one I smelled the contents of each one.

 _That's the one, so this is why her hair always smells so sweet._

It was unmistakable it was a smell that always seemed to be associated with her. Although I don't pay much attention to her it was the smell I had gotten the vast majority of times when I got the pleasure of her close range abuse. I put the bottle into my basket to carry on.

"UGH I spent nearly 15 minutes deciding that?"

I would never get the time back now.

 _Imouto-sama had better appreciate this._

Have you ever heard of the saying 'speak of the devil and the devil shall appear' it's very accurate but in my experience it never mentions that thinking of her works just as well. My phone began to ring. A shot of excitable electricity bolted through me, trailing behind it was waves of nervousness,warmth and apprehension this sensation meant that I didn't need to look at the caller ID to know who it was.

"Hello Imouto anything else you need?"

 _Damn it why did I default to asking if she wants me to grab more stuff. No I should definitely be meaner._

"Not that I would bother"

You may think I'm being mean but sometimes I've got to be tough.

"How could aniki be so mean? I was missing my sweet brother sob sob"

 _You're not meant to say the words "sob sob" who the hell does that?_

Realizing that my straight man act was still on top form my stomach dropped after it had sunk in what I had just heard.

 _What?_

"Aniki is sooo mean I thought you would be happy" Her sickly cute voice wanted to make me gag.

"Who the hell is this?" I said in a cool voice I mean it couldn't be her, there is no way she could be this cute.

"Who else but your Imouto-sama I was missing you, so I jumped into your bed but that didn't work so I phoned, it's kinda hot in here though."

 _She's teasing me, I don't have time for this._

"Get the hell out of my bed" I said irritated.

"I don't wanna besides i've taken somethings off now so it'll be cold" Her girlish whining hid a daring message.

My face was beginning to burn I should be used to her teasing but this was an unexpected angle, hesitant I had to ask I mean there's nothing wrong with that right?

"Taken what off?" Why I asked I had no idea I already knew what.

She screeched "eww how could you ask your sister something so naughty so shamelessly hehe" She poked her tongue out at me while she coyly hid under my blanket.

 _I'm starting to worry about myself dispute being no where near her how can I picture the scene playing out in my room so so clearly._

Navigating this event scene was gonna be tough….wait no this wasn't some game and it's not like I was hoping to get one of those hidden sexy clips that are so hard to get. AGAIN NOT THAT I HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TO DO THAT OR HAVE ANY EXPERIENCE WITH THEM.

Interrupting me mid thought she continued taking a peek from under the blanket "Not much" She shifted her gaze from mine face beet red she shyly squirmed under hungary piercing eyes.

The world around me slowly began to recede into darkness my feet anchored in place as my minds eye worked double time to create the scene.

 _This is getting bad I gotta get out now._

I started to sweat.

"Well that's great and all but I've gotta go."

Cold steely words cut through the haze, darkness and sexual tension "Don't you dare put down the phone on me."

 _Merciless_

To be clear I was in the magazine aisle at this point getting Kirino's mag like she asked right? and there was some porno ones hence the sexual tension. Just so we're clear.

" Honestly I wish aniki wouldn't take so long I just can't take it" she said subdued.

She turned to face the wall with her back to me grabbing my pillow and holding it tight to her chest as she did so exposing her back.

 _Ok if I can't end it I'll deflect._

"Soo was there anything else you wanted while I'm here" I said nonchalantly.

"shouldn't that be obvious" she said it with such a chillingly seductive whisper that it would make the great corruptor himself blush. Her back in view slowly rising and falling with each timid breath was marble smooth. Her velvet nape flowed to her elegantly defined shoulders.

 _I don't want to ask I don't want to ask I DON'T want to ask_

"A-and what's...oh look I gotta go i'm at the check out gonna have to go" I swallowed hard as I waited for an answer.

" Why? You can talk with me while you're there not like there is anything wrong….right?" a hauntingly diabolical grin grew on her flawless features, even though her back was turned I could see it and I wasn't even in the room or the building! She continued " I won't let you go till I get what I want." A stark declaration. I followed the curves of her shoulder blades down her snow white bra contrasted with her skin continuing to her midriff.

"And what's that?" was my timid response. I had a suspension of what.

She turned.

"Hey you couldn't give me some directions could you?" an unknown voice said next to me.

The illusion was broken the surrounding building phased back into reality.

 _*Tch*_

"Umm what" I was in a state of confusion, like a deep sleep I was still trying to adjust quickly.

"Are you ok? I just needed some directions" the women who approached said.

"Who the HELL IS THAT" the soft seductive voice all gone, replaced with steel freshly thrown into water like a blade after being forged and tempered it hissed and spat in fury.

 _Great now the one on the phone is mad._

"Sorry I can't help you" I tried side stepping.

"Oh you can help me you idiot by explaining yourself"

 _Not right now Imouto-sama._

"But don't you live in the area?" the mystery woman said.

"No" I lied.

"Did you just TELL ME NO?!" no it wasn't a blade, it was a bomb and one that was getting agitated.

Covering my mouth and being very quiet in a whisper I said "Not now Imouto-sama I'm busy" shame came over me like a viscous slime it covered me, it was gonna take weeks to get off but it was the only way to get me out of this without her taking my head off.

"Sorry can't help you" I stepped back only to bump into someone else.

 _Since when was it so crowded._

I turned to see yet another women.

 _Ok this is getting silly._

But what was odd that for a brief second I felt I recognised her.

 **?**

"Say are you sure that he's worth anything" my taller counterpart inquired.

"Yep that's the guy hopefully we can bag the sister too"

It was coming together shame my friend didn't realize it.

"Are you sure he seems pretty useless I mean he didn't even recognise me AT ALL I feel insulted." she crossed her long arms slender arms.

"Well he only has eyes for one person so it makes sense"

"And are you even sure that he's in THAT kind of relationship with his sister" she was unconvinced still

"100%" I countered

"How are you sure?"

" Not much for small details are we? Before he bumped into me and escaped do you know what he said? He said 'not now Imouto-sama i'm busy' she was pissed that he was talking to another woman before that I could hear it after a statement like that is there any doubt?" there was a long pause before a reply.

"Ok I got you should I put our plan in place?"

"Please do, I can't wait to get back home normal clothes are soo boring"

"Please don't make me wear that stupid maid outfit with you again"

"It's for work quit complaining"

Authors notes: hey sorry about the delay I gotta admit this chapter was hard mostly it was the phone conversation that was the sticky part (he he he...sticky) it really had me stumped but I think it came out ok well whatever hope you enjoy :)


End file.
